1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the removal of bottom settlings and water from the bottom of crude oil storage tanks. In the testing of oil, for purchase by a pipe line company, the more BS (bottom Settlings) and water in the oil the lower the grade, thence a lower price will be paid therefor. Therefore, it is extremely important that a minimum of BS and water be present in the oil being tested.
When the price of crude oil was relatively low, it was more economical to burn the BS and discharge the water into a salt water well or pit. With the growing scarcity of crude petroleum and the increase in the price thereof, it is desirable to separate the BS and water from useable crude. However, it is not economical to haul nor feasible to haul the crude oil containing the BS to a central point for removal of the water and for treatment of the BS to recover the oil therefrom as the storage tank could not be cleaned during the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and apparatus have been utilized hertofore in an effort to produce clean, saleable crude oil from bottom settlings by treating this with chemicals and by removal of the water. The following patents were found as result of a search conducted by the applicant: U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,987, No. 2,099,824, No. 2,166,893, No. 2,305,464, No. 2,235,639, No. 2,809,153, No. 3,016,915, No. 3,309,308, No. 3,453,205, No. 3,696,021, No. 1,990,293.